Blood Friends and the Philosophers Stone
by Nixie Schoolwell
Summary: Going to Hogwarts, breaking all the rules, and saving the day so normal for a certain group of first years.
1. Vanishing Glass and Ice Ceam Explosions

Blood friends and the Sorcerer's Stone

Vanishing glass and Ice Cream Explosions

Harry's POV

"Get up now," screamed a voice from just outside our door. I sit up and look up at my sister her red hair curling perfectly even when she was sleeping and her soft child like features looking so unbothered in her sleep. Her name was Nina Lily Potter and she was the light of my life and the only thing that kept me going on my darker days. She was very short for her age and looked so sweet sleeping, unlike me she didn't have nightmares and I was determined to keep it that way. I would do anything for her no matter what happened to me. I lean over the almost nonexistent space between us and shake her awake. She opened her eyes and smiles at me before she can speak though aunt petunia knocks on the door again.

"Get up now or else," she screams through the door.

"Ok," we said together, "we're coming."

I try to stand up and my head hits the ceiling of small cupboard under the stairs where Nina and I both sleep. We both get up more carefully and go to the kitchen. Presents cover the kitchen and I remember that it's Dudley's birthday today. Dudley was a tall skinny boy and was unlike his parents he was actually liked Nina and I. "Work now," snapped uncle Vernon a large man with hardly any neck and a large brown mustache. Aunt Petunia walked in the room, she was a blonde woman with a hose face and twice as much normal neck, which was good because she spent most of her time leaning out the window and spying on the neighbors.

I go over and get to work cooking the bacon while Nina goes to the living room to get her hair done. Dudley comes into the kitchen and sits down just as I sit the bacon on the table.

"Happy birthday," I say smiling slightly at him.

Nina re enters the room her hair now pulled up and hidden in a hat, "to hide that awful red color," Aunt Petunia says.

She goes to answer the phone and we watch as Dudley unwraps 3 new computer games, a racing bike, and a remote controlled helicopter.

Aunt Petunia enters the room and says, "bad news Vernon Ms. Figg broke her leg she can't take it."

Harry rolled his eyes the Dursely's often talked about Harry like he was something undesirable that was lower than them.

"What about that friend of yours Arana," uncle Vernon.

"On vacation in Romania," aunt Petunia replies.

"Can't Marge," started aunt Petunia starts but Vernom interrupts.

"No she hates the thing."

"You could leave me here," I suggest with almost no hope maybe I could watch what I wanted on TV and play on Dudley's computer.

"And come back to find the house in ruins," uncle Vernom barks.

"I won't destroy the house," I say but the Dursleys aren't listening. The problem was that strange things happened around me that I couldn't explain. Like one time when I was running from bullies I had tried to jump over a trash can I found myself on the roof of the school. I tried to explain but I had no explanation in the end I just guessed that the wind had caught me mid air.

And another time harry had turned his teachers wig blue and had yelled and uncle Vernom though the holes in the cupboard door that he had no idea how it had happened.

Nina to had strange things happening to her liked once when Aunt Petunia had shaved Nina bald and the next morning it had grown back.

I listen again and hear them debating whether or not I'm going and just going to sit in the car.

When there's a knock on the door.

30 minutes later I find smiling in the car on my way to the zoo f or the first time in my life. Next to me was Nina's forced boyfriend Piers Polkins and then the then Dudley. Nina hated, well disliked Piers because Nina didn't hate anyone. Piers had been over to the house once and saw Nina de weeding the garden and fallen immediately in love with her. Of course Uncle Vernom found out and made Nina go out with him. It made me mad to Piers and his friends staring at her so inappropriately but she told me it was nothing and I trusted her. At the moment Uncle Vernom was talking about something on the list of things he hated some of his favorite subjects. Were the governments Harry the news harry his job and harry.

Today's subject was motorcycles "Zooming down the streets creating such ruckuses,"

Nina interrupted suddenly, "I had a dream about a motorcycle, and it was flying."

Uncle Vernom almost crashed the car, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY," he roared.

"I know," Nina said sheepishly as Piers snickered. When we get to the zoo and see the chimps which I think look like Piers only not blonde. When I whisper this to Nina she tells me to stop making fun of the chimps. We get Ice cream Dudley and Piers Sundaes and since the lady in the cat had asked Nina and Harry what they wanted before Uncle Vernom could drag them away they both cheap lemon pops.

We were sitting eating ice cream and Nina had stood up to throw away her ice cream when BOOM. Piers and Uncle Venom were covered from head and toe in ice cream which seemed to have exploded from the cart next them. The really strange thing was that I, Dudley, and aunt Petunia had a small circle on the ground completely clean not even a drop of Ice cream. Uncle Vernom and Piers went to clean up while Aunt Petunia made sure Dudley was okay. When Uncle Vernom came back he said they should leave but Piers and Dudley convinced him to go to the reptile house.

The reptile house is cool and nice after the hot summer day. Almost immediately Piers found the biggest snake in the whole place. The boa constrictor could have wrapped itself around Uncle Vernon's new car and crush it. Though at the moment it seemed to be enjoying its nap. Piers tapped the glass saying, "wae up you stupid thing."

Uncle Vernon knocked on the glass but the snake didn't move. They walk away Piers dragging Nina by her wrist. I snare angerly and a voice says, "you protect her as if her life means more than yoursssssssssssss."

I turn to see the snake has opened it's eyes and is looking right at me. "did you just talk," I ask sounding shocked.

"Who else could it have been," the snake asked.

"Sorry," I apologize, "you're the first snake I've ever talked to."

"It'sssssssssssssssss fine isssssssssssssss she your ssssssssssssssssssister," the snake hissed.

"My sister I protect her with my life," I say.

"How sssssssssssssweet," the snake said.

"Oh," I interrupt, "sorry about my uncle and Piers."

"I'm used to it by now," he said.

"Where are you from," I ask.

"I was born incaptivity but I long to go to brazil," he hissed.

Before I can say anything Piers shoves my to the ground screaming, "look at what this snake is doing."

I'm not mad that he pushed me to the ground at that moment I was mad that he had shoved Nina and burning with rage I watch the glass vanish and Piers lunged back. The snake nipped playfully at his heels then slithering towards the door hissed, "thankssssssss amigo."

"No problem," I replie smiling slightly.

Then as the snake leaves I see uncle Vernon his face purple with rage and gulp.

SMACK. I colaspe next to Nina on the ground a bruise forming where uncle Vernon had hit me.

"Cuboard now," he hissed and me and Nina run straight for the cupboard and clamber in. After a few minutes of silence Nina whispers quietly, "Harry what happened


	2. My Rainbow Brother

I do not own Harry Potter but I own my characters

New character: Seth was a Malfoy but ran away from home, is now a Weasely one of the triplets.

Michael Weasley is the triples uncle and believes that the triplets pranking will lead them to success and helps them as much as he can

Seth POV

"Unicorn tail," I say putting on a heavy fake accent.

"Unicorn tail," Fred Weasely coping my accent and handing me the ingredient.

"Rabbit foot," I say taking the tail.

"Rabbit Foot," George said coping the accent getting the severed body part and handing it me.

"Seth rules," I say hoping.

"Seth…," started Fred but then interrupted himself realizing what was happening, "fuck you."

"I love you too," I say laughing playfully.

"You two stop," snapped George, "it time to go."

I grin pouring the potion into two flasks and handing one to each of my brothers, while saying "the whole thing okay we want vibrant colors."

"Yeah yeah," George said, "just keep mom distracted."

I grin leaving to go talk to mom. We didn't live in the biggest house and the wooden walls were old and had pieces sticking out and the building was too tall to be able to stand on its own and had magic holding it together. I loved the house more than anywhere else in the world. I make it half way down the stairs when suddenly, "Seth my boy come chat."

I smirk and back track a little to see a man wearing a top hat and a bright purple robe grinning at me from the portrait, "Hi Uncle Michael."

"Ah Seth my boy I will be short since you seem busy," he said, "Ron and Ginny seem worried about going to Hogwarts I am having Percy visit them before dinner I was hoping you and the others could help."

"Of course we will," I say then continue on my trek down stairs. Michael had been the one to encourage our road to pranking with distractions, ideas, or tips. I could understand Ron and Ginny's nervousness though I had panicked to when I had gone to Hogwarts, but it turned out great. I make it down stairs and see my mother in the corner of the room working on the soup. I go to a couch in the corner and take out a small bandage looking paper. If there was anytime for testing it was now. I take the sticky end of the piece of paper and stick it to my leg. It starts to tingle but I feel no pain from it. As I pull it away I see a large bloody cut it doesn't hurt but it kind of tickles. Grabbing the cut I scream out, "my bloody leg."

In seconds mum is right next to me asking, "are you ok? What happened?"

I tell her I don't know and out of the corner of my eye I see my brothers sneaking down the stairs towards the pot. My mother pulls her wand out and mutters a healing spell which does nothing.

"What the," she said looking confused. She taps the cut which starts bleeding worse. As she continues to heal the cut I see Gred and Feorge dumping the flask into the pot and started sneaking towards the stairs again.

"There you go honey be careful," mum says and I look down to see the cut is gone.

"Thanks," I say then run up the stairs making us much noise possible and run into my room and slamming the door behind me I jump on my bed knocking Fred into the hair and of the bed.

"Hey," he said sticking his head up from the floor and yanking me off the bed by my foot.

"You to argue late," George said, "Ginny and Ron need us."

We both nod and stand up following him down the stairs and enter a room one floor below ours. We enter and see Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny all sitting on the bed.

"Hey," I say.

"We heard," George said.

"You're worried about." Fred said.

"Hogwarts," we say together.

"They are," Bill said looking at Ginny and Ron worriedly.

"There's nothing to worry about," Fred said.

"What if we aren't good enough to hold up our reputation," Ginny said looking worried, "I mean you three are really funny and have good grades, Percy you're a prefect, Charlie you're a great at quiditch and Bill you were head boy how are we supposed to accomplish anything you haven't."

"Well," I say, "you could be Hufflepuff and become king and queen of the bees."

We all laugh and Ron and Ginny look much better and at that moment, "dinner."  
"Race yah," Ron said and bolted out of the room.

"Hey cheater," Bill screamed and we all run down the stairs throwing ourself into chairs. Our father and mother laugh at the sight of us.

"What has gotten into you all," Dad asks laughing.

"Hogwarts jitters," Ginny said grinning.

"Well I think that all that running made you hungery," Mum said grinning as she waved her hand soup bowls float over from a pot on the stove to the table in front of each of us.

We start eating and dad is telling us about how a bunch of wallets came in today that tried to fly away when you put money in them when Ginny shouted, "Charlie you turning blue."

And so he was. Charlie was a vibrant dark blue, Ginny was turning violet, Ron was light green, Mum was orange, Dad was yellow, Fred was red, George was purple, I was dark green, and Bill Bill was.

We collapses to the ground as Mum yells at us, "what did you do?"

"Bill," gasp Fred.

"is a," chokes out George.

"Rainbow," I burst and we all lose it. Bill must have eaten a weird amount of soup because he looked like a rainbow.

Lucky for us before mom can yell at us 6 owls fly through the window and grinning Ron said, "Hogwarts is calling."


	3. A Day in Diagonally

I do not own Harry Potter but I own my characters.

New Characters: Kiana Lestrange is the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodopholus Lestrange and does not really believe in the way her parents taught her. Kiana means princess, moon goddess, and dawn.

Altair Lestrange is child of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodupholus Lestrange and actually likes Muggles and their inventions. Altair means present, falcon.

Columba Malfoy is the child of Nacissa Malfoy and Lucias Malfoy and is Lucias twin. Columba means Dove.

Kiana's POV

"Kiana hurry or we're leaving without you," calls Rodupholus from down the path.

"I'm coming," I call and run down the path to the gate doors quickly joining my brother, two cousins, aunt, uncle, mother, and father.

"Good now let's go," snapped uncle Lucias reaching out to take all our hands. I take his and Draco's hand and with a crack we vanish. I close my eyes feeling dizzy and slightly sick when I open them again I see a dingy old building with a sign saying the leaky cauldron. We enter the bar and without saying a word to anyone in the bar we go out back and dad taps the bricks with his wand. They move exposing the busy street of Diagon Alley. We move down the street when Uncle Lucy stops us, "Draco, Kiana, Altair you all go get fitted for your robes while we go and take of some business."

He gives us some money and the adults leave us alone. Altair grins and says, "Let's go get our robes then."

We go to Madam Malkin's and she motions us to the back room where three other kids were getting fitted. Walking back I see a girl with pushy brown hair, a boy with messy black hair and green eyes, and another girl with curly dark red hair and green eyes like boys. We go and stand next to them I introduce myself, "I'm Kiana."

"Harry," the boy said and the green eyed girl next to him said, "Nina."

"Altair," my brother says and Draco introduces himself too.

"Hermione," the bushy haired and big front teeth girl says.

"Are you two related," Draco asked Harry and Nina.

"Yeah were brother and sister," Harry says.

"You have the same eyes," Altair says.

"Yeah," Draco agrees, "their pretty."

"Thanks," Nina says blushing slightly.

We all snicker at the two of them and Hermione makes kissing noises. Draco snaps at her to shut up and we all laugh though Nina and Harry a little hesitantly.

I don't quite know how the subject turned to parents but it did.

"Well me and Kiana are both Lestranges," Altair was saying, "and Draco here is a Malfoy."

"Well," Hermione said, "my last name is Granger but both my parents are mortals I guess is the way to say it."

"Um muggleborn?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That's what you call non magical people," explained Altair.

"Is that bad," she asked looking slightly worried.

"Um…," I say not sure how to explain about the hatred that muggleborns received.

"Well what do they call it in the muggle word," Altair asked, "when a race receives hate they don't deserve?"

"Racism," Nina whisper offers.

"Yeah that's what it's like for muggleborns only they call them mudbloods," Draco said forgetting to say that our parents were in support of that.

"That's not fair," Hermione said, "I can still be a good witch even if I'm muggleborn."

"Of course you can be," Harry said smiling at her, "and I must say I like the feisty ones."

"It's not going to happen," Hermione said, "sorry."

"What's your family then are you muggleborns too," I ask curiously.

"Well are last name is potter and we were raised by our aunt and uncle," Harry said.

"You're the twins who lived," Altair said shocked.

"Yeah we are," Nina said turning pink.

` "Well from now on to us your just Nina and Harry Potter," Draco said grinning

"Thanks," they say together.

"You're done sweethearts," Madam Malkins says smiling at us.

We pay for our robes and start walking down the street talking about quidditch.

"Well you have 3 chasers," Altair explains, "the chasers need to catch a ball called a quaffle."

"Then you have two beaters who beat off bludgers which attack players trying to knock them off their brooms," Draco continued.

"Then you have a seeker who goes after a tiny golden ball called the snitch," Altair ginned.

"And the seeker catches the snitch wins an extra 150 points for their team," Draco explained.

Hermione smiled at the boys as they chatted over strategy and moves famous quidditch players use and laughed ,"boys and sports."

"Tell me about it," I say rolling my eyes.

"Ladies we want to head to the quidditch store to show harry here some top of the line brooms," Draco said charmingly, "we'll catch up with you later."

He and the other two walk off laughing and talking down the street leaving the three of us alone.

"You want to go buy our books," Hermione asks.

"I already got," Nina and I say.

"We could get extra books," she said.

"Cool I want to learn more about potions," Nina said and together we walk down the street grinning.

We get to the bookstore and start browsing by the time we leave our arms are stuffed with books.

"Why did you get so many books," I ask Nina and Hermione.

"I didn't know if Harry would like some books," Nina explained stumbling as she tried not to fall.

"It all seemed so interesting," Hermione said turning pink.

I laugh at them when, SLAM.

We hit the ground with a thud and in front of us is three boys, two looked identical while the third had longish brown hair but the same grin.

"Sorry 'bout that," one of the red heads said as the bent down pulling us up.

"Let us introduce ourselves," the brown haired boy said.

Each of the boys as they proclaim themselves as Fred George and Seth or more as their mum said BOYS.

I narrow my eyes at the brown haired boy and say, "Scorpio." I run forward throwing my arms around my cousin amazed to see him after so long.

"If it isn't my little cousin Kiana," he said ginning at me.

"So you know these three," Nina asks starting to pick up the books.

"Just this one," I say motioning to my cousin, "you dyed you hair and changed your name."

"Yeah Scorpio just didn't feel right anymore," Seth said.

"So you're the infamous Kiana we've heard so much about," Fred or George said.

"Um this family reunion is sweet but can one of you help us pick up these books," Hermione asks.

"Here I got it," one red head said waving his had so that all the books shot into their bags which surprising didn't rip.

"There endless now they can hold any amount," Scrop err I mean Seth said smiling.

"Girls there you are," we all look over to see Draco, Harry, Altair, and a boy with a bowl cut hair, rather skinny.

"And who might I ask is this," Nina asks curiously motioning to the boy.

"Neville Longbottom my lady," he said taking Nina hand and kissed it.

She smiled and the triples introduce themselves to the new comers and Draco has a happy reunion with his cousin. In fact we had brought up the thought of getting ice cream when a voice says, "There you three are come here we have to do some things to get done," we look over and see my parents motioning for us to come over.

"Well then we'll see you later than," I say and Draco, Altair, and I walk off towards our family.

I turn around to wave but Harry and Nina are walking towards a large man with a bushy beard and the triples were with a woman with red hair like Fred and Georges.

"All right let's go get your wands," Lucy says and we walk off to Olivander's wand shop.


End file.
